L'amour en Silence
by Sayu Koishimoto
Summary: -Amor em Silêncio- "Nem sempre a frase mais marcante é 'Eu te amo'. Às vezes, o silêncio diz tudo e mais um pouco" NaruSasu


「**L'amour en Silence**」

｡

｡

｡

"Nem sempre a frase mais marcante é 'Eu te amo'. Às vezes, o silêncio diz tudo e mais um pouco" (NaruSasu)

｡｡｡

Ele nunca dizia nada além de seus 'Uh's e 'Ah's. Eu também não me importava. Sempre tagarelava por nós dois, para preencher o silêncio que ele produzia. Eu era seu oposto, ele me completa e eu a ele. Nunca fomos de expressar nossos sentimentos em palavras, sendo que naquela época esses sentimentos que vivemos agora eram apenas um linha tênue entre o ódio e o companheirismo.

Ele sempre foi assim. Seu silêncio expressava suas palavras, e suas palavras expressavam seu desgosto. Ele não gostava de falar, a indiferença lhe caía melhor. Eu não descobri isso até que eu o perdi. Quando ele nos abandonou para ir treinar com o Orochimaru. Eu era jovem e tolo, com sonhos impossíveis. A mesma solidão que havia me assolado quando criança, novamente me perseguiu. Não tinha idéia do quanto ele me era precioso até não mais tê-lo ao meu lado. Foi quando eu _tive_ que sair daquela vila e partir. A desculpa foi treinamento com o Ero-senin, mas isso não passava nada mais do que era, uma desculpa.

Levou um tempo para que eu pudesse me recompor. A juventude era minha maior inimiga, meu coração era meu ponto fraco. Foram tempos difícies, em que as lágrimas não podiam mais ser desperdiçadas por alguém que tem coragem de abandonar seus colegas. Eu descobri naqueles dias que o ódio era um sentimento igual ao amor; você pensa direto naquela pessoa, guarda sentimentos fortes por ela, sonha com ela. Sasuke odiava Itachi, eu aprendia a odiar Sasuke.

Quando nos confrontamos com a Akatsuki naquele dia, em que Sasuke lutava a batalha final contra seu irmão, eu me perguntei se ele ainda lembraria de nós, seus amigos, seus companheiros. Não era só Sakura que tinha incertezas, eu vivia delas, apenas não as expressava. Eu também aprendi que meu silêncio, não o silêncio normal de não falar nada, mas o silêncio de minhas incertezas sobrepostas por meus papos idiotas, era um bom meio de fugir. Sakura era tão mais forte que eu; ela confrontava seus medos, suas incertezas, enquanto o que eu sabia mesmo fazer era escondê-las. Eu era tão fraco.

Mas, nada disso machucou mais do que descobrir que você não voltaria para nós. A decepção deixou um clima de funeral, um clima tenso e morto. Eu falava abertamente que você ainda ia voltar quando estivesse recuperado, que você não nos abandonaria, mas eram apenas mentira para fugir novamente. Você havia nos abandonado novamente e meu ódio apenas crescia.

E quando você enfim retornou, trazendo a notícia de que a Akatsuki havia sido desfeita, foi então que eu compreendi que você não era nada mais do que um menino medroso. Você também fugia das coisas, sobrepunha-as com seu silêncio, com sua indiferença. Você tinha medo de sofrer, de chorar, de se expôr.

Demorou 2 semanas e 15 horas para que viesse a olhá-lo nos olhos e conversar normalmente com você. Meu coração aprendeu a bater novamente, sem o peso do ódio ou da dúvida, ele deu lugar ao amor, aquele amor que cresceu desde quando éramos pequenos, foi aquele mesmo amor que aflorou dentro de mim. E, sempre que eu me deparava com você, eu sentia o mesmo calor em meu peito de quando era apaixonado pela Sakura, de quando éramos um time, éramos felizes.

Eu estava apaixonado por você.

E no seu silêncio, aquele doce silêncio que você nos colocava, eu descobri que você também me amava. Descobri isso só depois de você me tocar docemente no rosto, sentir você me abraçar quando lhe acompanhei para o complexo Uchiha. Você era apenas um meninho que enfim pôde viver, e eu era seu apoio.

E, nessas noites em que eu podia ouvir você gemendo, sussurrando meu nome, urrando de prazer, que eu descobri o quanto você escondia de mim, do mundo afora. Você era um amante silencioso. E quando, de mãos dadas, demos a notícia para todos, quando vimos Sakura desmaiar e a Hokage ficar sem graça nos dando parabéns, nada me confortou mais do que sua mão na minha, apertando-a como se tivesse medo que eu corresse.

Porque, sabe Sasuke, você tinha medo de perder esse amor que nós compartilhamos, você tinha medo de me perder, mas você nunca compreendeu que fui eu sempre que tive mais medo. Medo de você me abandonar com aquele sentido de ódio novamente. Mas, foi nos seus toques trêmulos, gentis que eu encontrei meu apoio. Descobri que você era realmente um amante tímido, silencioso em suas carícias. Mas, o que eu descobri realmente foi algo inesquecível.

Não eram necessárias palavras de amor, nem mesmo confissões exageradas de 'Eu te amo' para que continuássemos juntos. Eu precisava tanto de você quando você de mim, e isso era o que nos unia. Na sua falta de palavras, eu encontrava as maiores declarações de amor. Porque, Sasuke, você era assim. Certas coisas em você nunca mudariam.

Como seu amor silêncio que nunca iria deixar de existir.

｡｡｡

**Owari**

｡｡｡

**N/A:** Oie! :D

Mais uma NaruSasu, essa bem pequenina e bem emotiva x3

Bem, espero que gostem e mandem **reviews**!

Pode ser xingando, falando que tá uma bosta, apenas mandem reviews para que eu possa melhorar cada vez mais!

Bjos pra vocês, leitores de NaruSasu!

**S.K.**


End file.
